


A Hellish Love

by Pyronaynia



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Chang'e Signs, Dark and Light Hel are seeing different people, F/F, Hermaphroditic Genitalia, It's basically smut, Jealous Arachne, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Written by Request, spider bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyronaynia/pseuds/Pyronaynia
Summary: Hel has a date tonight, but wait she's got to say good-bye to her spider lover first? Can Hel navigate her two personalities and two partners?





	A Hellish Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! Please enjoy!

Running her hand over a lavender breast, Hel ignored the light buzzing in the back of her mind, continuing to trail her touch over the naked plains of her lover’s stomach. The arachnid hummed in approval and clawed fingers reach low between Hel’s relaxed legs to rub at sensitive flesh. Hel smirked into a kiss as she was pressed back into the cradle of a meshwork of cobwebs, the incessant buzzing became more intense, but she merely deepened the kiss in response. Hard, chitinous claws pulled Hel’s clothes away from her flesh, slowly exposing her heated arousal to cool cave air. The buzzing broke out into a full blown migraine and Hel groaned in frustration rather than in pleasure.

She shoved at her lover’s shoulders. The arachnid moved off, a perplexed expression tightening her otherworldly features. All ten of her eyes seemed to be searching Hel. “What?” she intoned, voice like honey and needles.

“I have to go, babe.” Hel grouched, reorienting herself and fixing her clothes.

“So soon?” The words were said mildly, but there was something deadly in Arachne’s eyes that had Hel rolling hers.

“The other me has a date tonight and we’re ‘gonna be late’ apparently.” Hel scoffed as she plucked at stray webs in her clothes.

Arachne’s upper eyes narrowed, but her humanoid ones remained open and relaxed. “Very well, enjoy your evening, darling.” The red in her eyes flashed briefly in the low light of the cavern. “But next time, don’t leave me wanting.”

Hel cackled. “Next time, I might leave you wanting for hours, balancing on a knife’s edge,” She leaned in to press a kiss into lavender lips, “Unable to find release.” She breathed before turning sharply towards the exit.

Even as Hel made her way out of the cave system that hid her lover’s den, the glowing impression of ten red spots was projected on the backs of her eye lids.

________________________________________

Hel reveled in sensation as the numbness receded, taking over the consciousness of their shared body always came with some physical awkwardness. Hel easily shook it off though because the butterflies that fluttered in her chest twisted her stomach into knots.

_**Oh my god! Get over yourself.**_

The harsh screech passed through Hel’s mind like a passing thought, but they certainly weren’t her thoughts.

“Don’t ruin this for me,” Hel whispered, a tremor in her voice. “I really like her.”

_**Have you even fucked this girl yet?**_

“Yes!” She blurted. “A-a-a few times.” Thinking of those few tender encounters caused a blush to paint her pale cheeks. She threw herself into her preparations, desperately digging through the chest at the foot of her narrow bed, and slipping into a simple white dress. She then busied herself with her makeup routine.

Traditionally, Hel lived in the underworld, but with the war, a forward Chaos encampment had been built closer to the frontlines and she had opted to share space with her father, Loki, and brother, Fenrir. While it allowed for endless family drama and entertainment, it also meant that things were pretty cramped. So, when Fenrir returned to their temporary home, demanding to use the sole mirror in order to pick his teeth, Hel reluctantly relinquished it to him and declared herself ready.

_**Don’t give in too easily to that mutt.**_

“I don’t mind. I was finished anyway.” Hel said quietly to herself as she left the little home, and made her way out of the camp entirely. She’d gone a long way without any commentary when her other self piped back up again.

_**Doesn’t this Change chick fight for Order?**_

“Chang’e,” A pause. “And yes.” 

_**Is that why we’re meeting her on the other side of the realm? So you two can play out your little Romeo and Juliet? ******_

********

********

“Yes, actually.” Her other personality seemed to quiet at this, unable to get a rise with the jab. And Hel smiled a bit to herself, silently hoping that the other her would go to sleep, lying dormant in her subconscious.

After floating along for a few more minutes, Hel saw her waiting under the moonlight. Pale, milky skin glowing ethereal in the moonlight. The butterflies hit Hel full force once again and an excited shiver ran down her spine as she closed the distance between them.

“ _Hello, Hel_ ” Chang’e’s hands moved to elegantly frame the words with her hands. A small smile pulled at her lips as she took in Hel’s appearance.

“ _Hello,_ ” Hel signed back, smile brightening. Since her Jade Rabbit often avoided accompanying them on their dates, Chang’e had begun teaching Hel sign language. Even though Chang’e’s hearing was perfectly intact and Hel didn’t need it to communicate with the moon goddess, it was something they were building together and with each new sign, Hel felt closer to her girlfriend. Hel eagerly grabbed her date’s hand, all too aware of the flush that set her cheeks alight.

There wasn’t anything particularly interesting about the place they’d picked to meet other than its relative distance from both camps. But when Chang’e smiled and signed “ _Follow me._ ” Hel realized she didn’t particularly care where they went as long as they went together. She smiled back and nodded leaning into the goddess at her side as they walked.

________________________________________

Hel awoke from the darkness to a bedroom and soft breathy moans. She quickly became aware that the moans belonged to the moon goddess, her other half was rolling her index finger in slow circle over Chang’e’s clit and was pumping her entrance with the other hand.

If she had hands to facepalm, Dark Hel would have.

Chang’e looked half bored, despite a tender blush and the soft sounds of pleasure.

_**Will you ACTUALLY pleasure this woman!**_

“What?!” Hel startled, startling Chang’e in turn. “Sorry, my sister.” She explained, pulling her hands away from Chang’e prone form.

_**She looks like she’s half dead! Make her scream, make her writhe, pound her into the mattress!**_ Dark Hel bit out. 

“We haven’t actually done…” Hel looked bashfully at Chang’e, “That.” She allowed a brief glance at their hermaphroditic genitals. Their shared cock standing at full attention, sorely neglected.

_**So you’ve just been playing with pussys?**_

“Yeah…” Hel looked back to Chang’e, who just seemed to be taking in the exchange another small smile softening the features of her face.

_**Let me show you how it’s done. I’ll fuck her till she can’t breathe.**_

Taking in a breath and looking back to Chang’e, “My sister wants to take over,” A worried look crossed Chang’e’s face, “She wants to show you a better time.”

“ _I don’t know…_ ” She signed.

“We’re the same person-or parts of the same person. She won’t hurt you, she just wants to make sure you feel good.” Chang’e seemed to consider it for a moment.

“ _Okay._ ”

Dark Hel shivered as the change took over and she assumed their body, taking a moment to admire her nakedness

 _ **I’ll be watching.**_ Hel ignored her other half taking the expanse of creamy skin beneath her, running her hands up and down her sides, flicking at a nipple.

“So I hear you’re a good Orderly girl,” She pulled the nipple into her mouth, laving at the tightening flesh. “And that it’s time someone put a little Chaos inside you.” She finished lasciviously as she pulled away from Chang’e’s chest. Instead Hel latched her mouth to the inside of her delicate neck, sucking and biting at it, marring the translucent skin with red love bites. A hand glided down to Chang’e’s naked womanhood, prodding at the moist folds. “Looks like my other half got you wet and ready for me.” Positioning herself at the goddess’ entrance, she moved incrementally, pushing in to the tight wet heat.

“That’s perfect, sugarlips.” Hel sighed, at the same time Chang’e loosed a deep rolling moan. They took a moment to adjust, Hel taking the chance to attach at the other side of Chang’s neck. When Chang’e motioned for her to move, Hel’s mouth spread into a confident grin, whispering lowly. “Hold on to something.” Long fingers wrapped around her shoulders and pale thighs hooked on her hips.  
Hel pulled out slowly, inch by inch, and when only the head remained in the vise of Chang’e’s heat, she snapped her hips forward, eliciting a harsh exhale from Chang’e parted lips. She did it again, faster, and again, and again until all pretenses of pacing fell away. Hel pistoned her hips while her teeth scraped long red lines into Chang’e’s collar bone. Manicured nails tore at her shoulders, Hel grunted and grabbed at them, pinning Chang’e’s wrists to the wall, denying her any leverage. Her free hand coiled around Chang’e’s waist, pulling up until she was able to fill her deeper. 

In their new position Hel’s hard and fast strokes had her bottoming out in Chang’e and the wet slap of skin joined the chorus of noises. Chang’e’s moans were coming so frequently it sounded like she was hyperventilating and Hel could hardly contain the grunts and whispered praises.

“Come on, baby.” Slap. “Take it,” Slap. “Just like that!” She murmured into sweat damp skin between breaths.

Chang’e’s body began to twist and coil, rolling her hips in time to Hel’s bruising thrusts. The rhythmic contraction of her inner walls was all the warning Hel needed to know that her partner was close to release. She was barely able to get out two more solid pumps before Chang’e clamped down hard around her throbbing cock. Chang’e let out a high keen, followed by heavy panting, the rapid rise and fall of her chest bouncing her breasts, light glinting off of her damp skin. The visual coupled with the milking Chang’e body was doing, was enough to send Hel over the edge. The tight coil of heat that had been building in her stomach exploded with a final snap of her hips, spilling into Chang’e’s waiting heat.

Shivers ran down the length of her body, her hands shaking as waves of pleasure fell over her. Hel sighed in contentment, rocking languidly as her orgasm came to an end. Then the realization that she had actually released inside of Chang’e hit her like cold water. No commitments, she thought to herself. She was usually so careful, she always used protection with Arachne and now…

She pulled out of Chang’e and scrambled out of the bed, pulling her sister’s white sundress over her head and forgoing the rest of the outfit in her hurry to leave what she assumed was Chang’e home.  
Fighting the buzzing sensation that meant her other half was trying to take over, made her arms tremor and her legs shake, but she held on to their shared body. She ignored the migraine that built in her temples.

_**What are you doing! Don’t just leave her!**_

She ignored that too.

_**GO BACK!**_

Hel had no idea where they were, but she hoped they weren’t too deep into enemy territory as she slammed the door closed behind her and headed into the night.

After an hour of sneaking around quiet homes and sleepy guards, her other half finally came to her rescue.

_**Take a left.**_

“Are you taking me back?” She asked cautiously.

 _ **No. We’re going home.**_ There was a steel in her lighter half’s voice that Hel hadn’t heard in a long time.

She took a Left.

Once they were back on familiar ground and heading back to their home, the sounds of boisterous partying filling the air with echoed laughter and shrieks. Except for nights before battles, Chaos never quieted, and the streets were filled with mischief tonight.

Hel didn’t want to deal with that, didn’t want to deal with the waiting quiet of their home and the wrath of her other self, didn’t want to deal with fucking Chang’e. So she changed course, heading for the only person who she could lose herself with, who would make her forget everything.

 _ **Where are you going?**_ The tone was uncharacteristically harsh, only compounded by how high pitched her voice actually was.

“I need to talk to Arachne.” She snarled back.

 _ **Fine. To talk.**_ There was no room for argument in her usually sweet voice.

The caves seemed to surround Hel, like a mouth opening around her. The cold and the wet touched every inch of her skin.

“You smell like sex.” Hel turned and ten red eyes emerged from the shadows, followed by Arachne’s distinctive form.

“Yea, because I might have just fucked someone pregnant.” She bit the words out, but she hoped that Arachne could hear the worry in her voice.

“You forgot?” Arachne’s eyes silted, “You never forget.”

“Yea, well, mistakes were fucking made.” The gravel like quality of her voice echoed back on the slick cave walls.

“I know this was supposed to be a casual… dalliance between us. No commitments, you had said, but I can’t help wanting to possess you.” Hel eyed Arachne warily as she scuttered forward, her clawed hand grabbed Hel’s jaw tightly. “It seems to me that this other woman has you both wrapped around her finger, so it stands to reason that I must wrap you up even tighter, darling.” Then before Hel could react, Arachne grabbed her and pressed her body into the large web that lined the walls. She was helpless as the Arachnid wove her into the web, securing her there and no matter how she struggled it would not release her, in fact it squeezed tighter.

“What is this?” She gasped, a buzzing started up at the back of her mind again.

“Did you know that, in the wild, most spiders eat their mates,” Electing not to answer Hel’s question, she continued. “For sustenance, but I don’t plan to devour you, darling. I do, however, plan to feed.” Arachne lifted up the thin white dress, revealing Hel’s limp cock. A smirk in place, Arachne ran smooth claws over sensitive skin, quick bringing back Hel’s erection and a gasp. When Hel’s dick was full and flushed Arachne dipped down, bringing her lips to the head of her lover’s cock. The more of her member Arachne pulled into her mouth the more aware Hel became of the sharp poison filled fangs that brushed tender flesh.

“Babe-” She whispered.

“Shhh” The loss of Arachne’s mouth, as she pulled away to speak, was a source of physical pain. “Don’t speak. Food shouldn’t speak.” 

Hel’s relief when Arachne’s lips closed back over her prick couldn’t be expressed in words, but she hummed her approval. Her hips bucked when her cock head pressed into the back of Arachne’s throat, and whined when Arachne slid back, only to take Hel’s engorged dick back into her throat.

And like that the distant sounds of partying, and the painful buzzing at her temples fell away. She forgot the worries that had put knots and coils into her stomach and let Arachne take her apart.  
She absently wondered just how long she’d be stuck here, feeding Arachne. Closing her eyes as that thought too was swept away, and the pleasure consumed her.

The glow of ten spots of red burned their impression into the backs of her eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by request so don't blame me for this existing...


End file.
